The present invention relates to document caddies. More specifically, the present invention relates to document caddies, such as restaurant check presenters, for use in low light conditions.
For persons that frequent various restaurants, nightclubs, bars, and other dimly lit establishments, a source of continuing frustration is a lack of sufficient light for a person to inspect the bill, pay the bill, and determine a suitable tip. Though the dim lighting contributes to the ambiance of such establishments, the dim lighting also compounds an additional problem of checks with small or faded text that is difficult to read under the best of lighting conditions. Similar problems may also arise in dimly lit establishments when reading other documents, such as menus, wine lists, entertainment programs, and event descriptions. Often these documents are presented to guests in various types of document caddies, such as check presenters and menu covers.
Another source of frustration for performers, wait staff, and owners of restaurants, nightclubs, bars, and other dimly lit establishments is additional light sources such as table lamps or flash lights can be serious distractions to customers and performers, which may interfere with the quality of the performance, quality of the service, and enjoyment of the customers. Additionally, additional light sources tend to project too much light into their surroundings which can affect the ambiance of the establishment. Additional sources of light may also interfere with the wait staff ability to perform by temporarily preventing the wait staff from being able to see clearly as their eyes adapt from viewing the light source to seeing in the dimly lit environment of restaurants, nightclubs, bars, and other establishments.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a document caddy with sufficient illumination to easily read by, but not so much that the illumination interferes with ambiance of the establishment. Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a document caddy with a magnifier for a user to more easily read small or faded type. It would also be an advancement to provide a document caddy with a light source whose luminous intensity is adjustable. Additionally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a document caddy that is durable, lightweight, and inexpensive to manufacture.